1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to fan assemblies, and particularly to a fan assembly which generates less noise, and an electronic device incorporating such fan assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that heat is generated by many kinds of electronic components, such as integrated circuit chips, during their operation. If the heat is not efficiently removed, the electronic components may suffer damage. Thus, fans are often used to produce airflow to cool the electronic components.
However, a typical fan may generate a large amount of noise during its operation, particularly when operating at high speed. The noise generated by the fan is liable to annoy users.
What is needed, therefore, is a fan assembly and an electronic device incorporating the fan assembly which can overcome the described limitations.